The Black Circus
by Catatonic Dragon
Summary: They finally found her and are more than surprised to find that she has a new "friend".
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Circus of Nigtmares!"

_One, two, three_

She was still alive

"Where we bring nightmares to life!"

_Four, five, six_

Oh, they brought nightmares to life alright. Horrible nightmares you never knew you had.

" To kick off this nightmare we will have Maka Albarn on the trapeze of death!"

_Seven, eight, nine, ten_

She repeated the steps. Walk out, get on trapeze platform, swing to what could be your death. But this time she had to pretend she didn't see the horrified faces of her friends, seeing what had happened to the pig-tailed meister after she surrendered to the Kishin, Asura.

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen_

Grab trapeze bar in hand and keep hold as mutant animals sprang from the flaming net and bit at her flesh. Don't wince at the pain. Asura will fix it. Let the horrifying laughter from the crowd fade away. Grab onto the slippery and cold platform and try not to fall.

_Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen_

_**Don't Die**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater but I do own a pair of tye-dyed underwear!**

Surrendoring had been a trivial thing to do really. But, Asura (who she now loved, oh the irony) had threatened to destroy the world with madness. Maka's friends, including Soul, had been on the verge of death and watched with half-open eyes.

She had no weapon and her blades hadn't worked either and then he had said in a amused voice, " Seeing how desperate you are, I _might _just make a deal. Become mine, little Maka Albarn, and I will spare the world."

So her friends watched on in despair as Maka contemplated the new information and seemed to actually consider it for a second. Soul had been frantic when she nodded slightly and stepped forward.

She was Maka Albarn and she would fight tooth and claw for what was right. But then again, he realized despairingly, she always listened more to logic than gut instinct.

But now wasn't time to dwell on her past she realized. She was happy even though her life was threatened everyday and now she would get to visit her friends. She just hoped they didn't freak out _too bad_ when they realized that she lived in the same house as Asura. Or slept in the same bed.

She dismounted the trapeze elegantly and walked backstage to wait for the show to end and the inevitable squeals, glomps, and cuddles (mostly from Soul, that cuddlewhore) to begin.

**Lol, Soul is totally an undercover cudddle whore. Anyways, since both my reviewers wanted new chapters, I started this one. Short, but I wanted to provide a back story for how she surrendered. **

**For the people that reviewed, THANK YOU! It made my day and is motivating me to write better chapters at a faster pace. And maybe I will have a chapter for smut! **

**Follow, Favorite, Review, and JUST READ THIS STORY! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka waited as the lights brightened and people began to flood out of the exit. However, a small group of people battled the current and sprinted to her. A flash of red and white and Maka was pushed back a few paces from a customary Soul "Eater" Evans glomp. She laughed and gently pushed him off.

"So... you guys miss me?" Her voice was sly and Tsubaki forcibly ripped Soul off to hug Maka next. " Maka I missed you so much! We thought you were dead but then we got a lead saying you were at this circus and we came and-"

Tsubaki was stopped by Maka's hand on her mouth. She smiled brightly and realized just how much she had missed her friends. Hugs went around and she finally had time to speak. "I know you guys are excited but the Giriko is giving me weird looks so I think we should continue this at my house," The group turned to Giriko who was sneering at them as he put his multiple gears away. Maka sneered right back and stuck her tounge out. He made a move to run at them and she laughed.

" Come on guys!"

She pulled the group to an exit near the back. " The house is only like 5 minutes away but before we get there you should know that I have a roommate. And, since they don't know your coming they're going to freak out"

Uncertain looks were passed around and Maka swore she could hear BlackStar mutter something abput his godliness. After taking the familiar twists and turns throught the forest the group stopped.

It was a nice cottage but that wasn't what made Liz gasp in shock. In the front yard, Asura sat on the porch steps fiddling with his fingers.

However, as he looked up a shit-eating grin split his face and tackled her happily.

" Maka I missed you!"

Real subtle Asura.


End file.
